


Sweet and Slow

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa
Summary: FP offers to let Alice and Betty stay with them until the press mess is over.





	Sweet and Slow

This has not been the easiest week in the Cooper household. You’d think Hal’s big black hood reveal would have done all the damage, but that wasn’t the case.

Sure, they weren’t completely thrilled that a man who they considered family turned out to be a serial killer, but it was somewhat of a relief that he was out of their lives for good and Riverdale was once again, danger-free. Well, for now.  
Hal’s arrest led to tens of reporters and journalists outside the Cooper residence twenty four seven, and it was getting exhausting and quite annoying. 

Neither Alice nor Betty got more than three hours of sleep a night, nor could they even go outside the house. Betty usually sneaked out from the back door to go out with Jughead- who was doing very well now. But Alice usually stayed home and cursed Hal for being a psychopath, occasionally cursing herself for marrying him in the first place, and not figuring out he was a serial killer sooner, “twenty-five years? that has to be some kind of record” she’d say to herself.

 

“Betty, Hey” FP greeted Betty when she entered the trailer, Jughead was back home from the hospital and the damage was all completely gone except for a few scars on his forehead and a couple of bruises on his body. “Hi, Mr. Jones” she smiled “Is Jug home?” 

“No, he’ll be back in a few minutes, went to pick up dinner. How are you and your mom holding up?” 

“We’re… we’re fine I guess. The press won’t leave us alone so she hadn’t left the house in six days, and we barely get enough sleep so our schedule’s all messed up and we can’t get a hold of Polly, but other than that, we’re alright” her eyes went to anywhere but his face, she was too scared of his reaction. She knew how much he cared about her and her mother and the lengths he’d go to protect them, but she didn’t want him or Jughead to get involved, this was- unlike covering up the murder, of course- too much.

“Betty that- that’s the opposite of fine, you should’ve told me sooner, I-” he started, “No, no Mr. Jones it’s fine, they’ll lose interest in a couple of days it’s no big deal” Betty interrupted him, waving a dismissive hand at him.

“You both can stay here, with us, I mean this isn’t what you’d call roomy, but we can figure it out, you can’t stay like that, Betty” he offered but Betty was quick to decline, little did she know FP Jones was not one to give up easily, a similarity the two share, she ended up agreeing to this arrangement.

A knock at the door startled an almost sleeping Alice Smith, “Oh for the love of God, I said no interviews!” She yelled as she yanked open the door.

“C’mon, I’m getting you the hell out of this shit show” he looked back at the cameras flashing and the reporters calling out her name.  
She was about to decline or throw out a smart ass comment, but she looked back at the press who were only getting louder and louder and sighed, “fine”.

“Hey, hey! Out of the way! I said out of the way!” FP yelled at the reporters that tried to get close to Alice, showering her with questions and flashing cameras at her, she could already see the headlines ‘Hal Cooper’s ex wife, not as tough as she seems?’ ‘This is what happens after you marry a serial killer!’. 

FP had his hand on the small of her back and was guiding her to the front seat of his truck, his body was angled so that he was almost covering her and he was yelling at reporters to back off- she felt surprisingly safe, I mean she was surrounded by an angry mob of reporters, but she felt safe having him with her.

Once they were finally both in the truck, after FP told a reporter to shove the camera he was holding up his ass- she smiled fondly at that- they were finally away from all the noise, she let out a long- dread filled sigh, “thank you” she said sincerely “I couldn’t have survived another night there”. He shook his head “You should’ve called me sooner”.  
“God, will this ever end?” she said looking out the window, “It will, you can stay with us as long as you want” he took her hand and squeezed it, she smiled at him.

“How did I ever let you go?” she thought to herself.

“Taa daa!” FP said enthusiastically as he entered the trailer, “FP, I was here like two weeks ago and this isn’t exactly a ‘ta da’ kinda place, but I appreciate the effort” she patted his shoulder smiling and went in.  
“Betty will stay with Jughead, if that’s okay with you” he eyed her waiting for a response “yes, yes but no funny business” she stated, he smiled at her and continued “and you’ll take my bed, I’ll crash here” he pointed at the couch.  
“What? no no I can’t ask that of you” she said, her eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly, “you didn’t, Al” he smiled “it’s fine. Do you need anything else?”.

“Well, um, can I take a shower? I was too afraid one of those reporters will show up at my bathroom, ‘Hal Cooper’s ex-wife taking a shower? What has his arrest done to her!’- y’know I never realised how annoying journalists were until this week, I’m not like that, am I?“ he smiled fondly at her. “Mhmm, sure you’re not.” he said sarcastically “Towels are in the closet under the sink, do you have pyjamas?” he asked  
“You dragged me out of my house at 9pm, what’d’you expect me to carry extra clothes in my pocket?” she shot back, it wasn’t harsh, it was friendly, it was easy, comfortable.  
“I’ll get you clothes, Cooper” he smirked at her.  
“Smith” she corrected him and went to the direction of the bathroom without waiting for a reaction.

She came out ten minutes later, he was watching TV with a beer in his hand. She was wearing his grey sweatpants and hoodie which was, way too big, he smiled at the view, “you look…clean” “you were never good with compliments” she sat down next to him, took the beer out of his hand and took a swig  
He looked at her, hair all messy and wet, no makeup and wearing his clothes- she was beautiful- breathtakingly gorgeous, she didn’t have a single flaw.  
“Stop staring, Jones” she said not tearing her eyes away from the TV, “uh- so-sorry I was just-” he failed to come up with an excuse, she smiled at how nervous he got- how nervous he always got with her, a gang leader, a serpent, FP Jones got nervous with her.  
“It’s fine, I don’t hate it when you stare at me” she took another sip of the beer and handed it back to him, “should I keep staring? Wait that was meant to be romantic, it came out creepy” he laughed and she joined him, “were you trying to be romantic with me, FP Jones?” she watched him blush and added “because I don’t hate that either”.

He hesitated for a second, but his mind kept yelling ‘go for it!’, guts over fear- he thought, and so he did, he leaned in and kissed her, sweet and slow, his hand went to cup her cheek, she kissed him back, hungrily, sweetly.

“Hal is a fucking idiot” he thought to himself.

When they pulled apart she kissed his cheek lazily and said “maybe you don’t have to sleep on the couch after all”, “maybe not” he kissed the top of her head as she snuggled close to him.  
Her breathing became heavy so he knew she was asleep, he slowly removed himself from her embrace and he carried her carefully to his bedroom, put her under the sheets and turned off the lights, he kissed the top of her head and smiled.  
He walked back to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he heard the door open.  
“Jughead, Betty, hey” he greeted the teens “where were you?”   
“Pop’s” Jughead said “go get changed for bed” he told Betty, kissed the top of her head and went to get a shower.  
“Where’s my mom” Betty looked around. “She’s sleeping”.

“Thank you again, Mr. Jones, you have been too kind” Betty smiled embracing the older man.  
FP hugged her back, “Of course, Betty. You’re both family. Now go to bed it’s a school night” he smiled and went to his room.  
He climbed into bed and Alice quickly cuddled at his side, “was that Betty?” “Yeah, she went to bed. No need for mama mode to turn back on” she chuckled.

“I could get used to this” he could feel her smile against his chest, “Goodnight, Allie” he kissed the top of her head.  
“Goodnight”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave me feedback! Tell me what you think!


End file.
